A lion and a draconequess
by CoolCat61
Summary: Chocoa Puff sends herself, and her family to the Pridelands. There everypony, except Chocoa Puff (I'll explain later) becomes lions. With the help of their lion cub friends, Simba, and Nala they'll be able to make it back home. But will Scar convince Chocoa Puff to join his side?
1. Welcome Chocoa Puff

**Disclaimer: I don't own anypony or lion. Except Chocoa Puff.**

Twilight paced around. Her best friend Fluttershy was giving birth. "Calm down Twilight." Spike said.

"How can I calm down? Discord got Fluttershy knocked up. And now she's giving birth." Twilight said. Old memories burned in her mind. Discord and Fluttershy were closer then ever, after their encounter with Audrey Two in Skid Row.

"Fluttershy is a strong mare. She may seem weak, but that's because she's shy, darling" Rarity said.

"Yeah. She even helped us make a tornado. She'll pull through." RainbowDash said.

"I hope you're right RainbowDash." Twilight said.

"You can come in now." Nurse SweetHeart said. The others entered the room, immediantly greeted by Discord.

"So glad you could make it." Discord said. A smile wide across his face.

"We would've been here sooner. Only if somepony didn' try to eat RainbowDash's mane." AppleJack said glaring at PinkiePie.

"Yeah PinkiePie! What was that about?" RainbowDash asked.

"I was watching those commercials, and I wanted to know if you tasted like Skittles." PinkiePie said. RainbowDash moved away from PinkiePie.

"That dosen't matter. Come look at our child!" Discord exclaimed. Everypony went to Fluttershy's bed.

"Hi girls." Fluttershy said. Everypony smiled.

"What does your child look like?" Spike asked. Fluttershy gave her child to Twilight. The child was a draconequess. Her top coat was grey, she had a deer and a goat antler, her eyes were blue and green, her mane was flowing, and brown, her bottom coat was brown, her right arm was wolf's paw, her left arm was a dragon's claw, her right wing was a snowy white owl's, her left wing was a yellow pegasus's, her left leg was a lion's foot, her right leg was a zebra's hoof, her tail was long, and pink.

"What's her name?" Rarity asked. Discord and Fluttershy shared happy looks.

"I was thinking about naming her, Chocoa Puff." Fluttershy said.

"That's so cu- I mean cool." RainbowDash said blushing.

"Wow. Ah' bet she'll take after her father." AppleJack said. Everypony nodded.

"Hello Chocoa Puff. I'm your aunt PinkiePie. We're gonna have so much fun." PinkiePie said. Nurse RedHeart came in.

"I have to take her to the infantry." Nurse RedHeart said. Twilight gave Chocoa Puff to Nurse RedHeart.

"Welcome to the world, Chocoa Puff." Twilight said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**I'll try to make the chapters a little longer. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'll be posting new ones later one.**


	2. Chapter 2: In the Pridelands

~Ten years later~

Chocoa Puff was practicing herr magic. She tried to turn Angel into a cotton ball. "Concentrate." Discord said. Chocoa Puff was successful. Only for a moment. Fluttershy made her turn him back into a bunny. "She was trying to have a bit of fun." Discord said.

"But that fun hurt Angel Bunny." Fluttershy said. Discord rolled his eyes. A knock came from the door. "They're here." Fluttershy said. Fluttershy went to open the door. The mane five entered, and Spike.

"Auntie Twilight!" Chocoa Puff said. Twilight was her favorite aunt. Chocoa Puff went to hug her. "Auntie Rarity. Auntie RainbowDash. Auntie AppleJack. Auntie PinkiePie. Uncle Spike." Chocoa Puff greeted.

"Hello kid." RainbowDash said.

"How have you girls been?" Fluttershy asked.

"Good. I've been getting friendship questions from Sunset Shimmer." Twilight said. The mane six kept going on about their lives. Chocoa Puff sighed. She practiced her magic some more. After some attempts a portal appeared. Twilight was the first to notice. "What the?!" Twilight asked. Everypony then noticed the portal.

"Chocoa Puff! Get away from there!" Discord said. He was afraid it would lead them back to Skid Row. Chocoa Puff didn't listen. Instead she touched it. It started to pull her in.

"Daddy! Mommy!' Chocoa Puff shouted. Fluttershy and Discord grabbed her. Instead they also got sucked in.

"What is it with us and getting sucked into portals?!" Rarity asked. Rarity grabbed Fluttershy's tail. Twilight grabbed Rarity's tail. Instead they also got sucked in.

"Don't worry Twilight! I'll save you!" Spike shouted. He grabbed Twilight's tail, but he was to weak. RainbowDash groaned.

"I'll help you Spike. For the one-hundreth time!" RainbowDash shouted. RainbowDash and AppleJack grabbed Spike. They were pulling everypony out. Untill PinkiePie jumped in.

"Whippe!" PinkiePie shouted jumping in.

* * *

><p>When Twilight woke up, she felt different. "Girls? Spike? Discord?" Twilight asked. When Twilight saw her surroundings she realized they were in the savana. Twilight saw her new form. She was a lion cub. "What the?" Twilight asked. She had violet fur, her eyes were purple, her cutiemark was still there, the tuft of her tail was straight with a pink hilight, she still had her wings and horn.<p>

"Twilight?" Rarity asked. She had white fur, her eyes were dark blue, she still had her cutiemark, the tuft of her tail was curly and royal, she still had her horn.

"Why are we lions?!" RainbowDash asked angrily. Her fur was cyan, her eyes were red violet, she still had her cutiemark, the tuft of her tail was messy and rainbow, she still had her wings.

"Oh my..." Fluttershy said. Her fur was buttermilk, her eyes were teal, she still had her cutiemark, the tuft of her tail had a small curl and light pink, she still had her wings.

"What in tarnation?" AppleJack asked. Her fur was orange, her eyes were green, she still had her cutiemark, the tuft of her tail was blonde.

"Hehehe! This is so fun!" PinkiePie laughed. Her fur was light pink, her eyes were light blue, she still had her cutiemark, tuft of her tail was poofy and hot pink.

"T-t-twilight? What's going on?" Spike asked. His fur was purple, he still had his green, dragon eyes, his mane was green, the tuft of his tail was shaped like a spike, it was green.

"I'll tell what's going on. We're lions, for ponies sake!" Discord shouted. His colors were different on each limb, the color for his head was grey, the color for his body was brown, the color for his right arm was a normal lion color, the left arm was a bright yellow, his tail was red, the tuft was white, the left leg was light brown, the right leg was green. He still had his eyebrows, beard, horns, wings, magic.

"Calm down. Everything's alright." Twilight said. Fluttershy looked behind her.

"Where's Chocoa Puff?" Fluttershy asked. Everypony looked around.

"She's gone!" PinkiePie shouted.

"Chocoa Puff! Where are ya'?" AppleJack asked. Chocoa Puff poked her head out of the grass. She didn't turn into a lion cub.

"Why aren't you a lion cub, darling?" Rarity asked. Chocoa Puff shrugged.

"Why are ya'll lion cubs?" Chocoa Puff asked.

"It must have been the magic in this realm. Like when I went through the magic mirror, and became a human. Maybe the same effect has happened to us here." Twilight said. Twilight's ears perked up. Thanks to her heightened hearing abilities, she could hear voices coming their way.

"I saw them here last night." A voice said.

"Wow." Another voice said. Twilight and the others had faced the direction of the voices. The voices belonged to two lion cubs. Both had golden coats. One had red eyes, the other had blue eyes. One had a red tuft on their tail, the others was brown. One male, one female.

"Hello." The male cub said.

"Ummmm... Hello." RainbowDash said. RainbowDash stuck out her paw. The male cub shook it. "Who're you, kid?" RainbowDash asked.

"I'm Simba." Simba said

"An I'm Nala." Nala said. RainbowDash nodded.

"I'm Twilight. These are my friends Rarity, RainbowDash, Fluttershy, AppleJack, PinkiePie, Spike, Discord, and my neice Chocoa Puff." Twilight said. Simba looked at them.

"Why do ya'll look like that?" Simba asked.

"We're...unique." Fluttershy said. Simba and Nala nodded.

"Very unique." Simba said tapping Twilight's horn. Twilight smacked his paw. Simba started to mess with her wings. Twilight smacked Simba again. Nala walked up to Spike.

"And cute." Nala said. Spike blushed. Discord nudged Spike.

"Looks like somepon- I mean, some_body_ actually likes you." Discord said.

"She's no Rarity, but just as beautiful." Spike said.

"Where is your pride?" Simba asked.

"We don' have one. We're kinda orphans." AppleJack lied. Everypony looked at her surprised. Smba and Nala looked sad.

"That's so sad. Why don't ya'll come stay with us?" Nala asked happily.

"We really wish we could stay, but we really need to get back home." Twilight said. Simba dug at the ground with his paw, as if looking for an answer.

"Just for a couple days? I promise you'll be able to go back home." Simba said. The mane six, Spike, and Discord looked at each other.

"Please?" Chocoa Puff asked. Finally the six, Spike, and Discord nodded their heads.

"As long as we don't run into any villains. We've had enough for a week!" PinkiePie said. Simba and Nala giggled.

"There's no villains in the Pridelands. Just some hyenas." Simba said. The six, Spike, and Discord looked at each other nervously.


End file.
